Synchronicity
by KiwiNinjaBlast
Summary: Two twins, separated at birth, long for each other. One imprisoned to pray to a deity forever through song, the other, embarking on a great quest to save her. A novelization of the Synchronicity song series. Embellishment abounds!


**So, on a video of a collection of the Synchronicity series, I commented in response to another user saying I'd make text-based series of Rin and Len's past lives. After thinking about it for a minute, I decided "what the hell" and decided to extend that self-imposed mission to any VOCALOID songs with a plot line to them. If you have any requests, please leave them in the comments section.**

**Nate Fletcher, it's not the book series you were looking for, but this is the best I can do, given copyright issues. Hopefully you can still enjoy it.**

**~Kiwi**

_Prologue: Chosen_

A body fell to the floor with a thud, blood leaking on the cold stone. He did not like infected DIVAs.

"_Find me another, or they all die,"_ whispered a voice only one could hear in her head.

"Yes, Master," a woman with long, teal hair responded, rising from her spot on the floor. She began to ascend the stairs to inform the queen of the death of the latest DIVA when she was suddenly struck with an epiphany. "Master! I have an idea to help the DIVAs last longer!"

"_And what would that be?"_ her master asked with a vague glimmer of interest.

"Master, if you would be so patient, what if we were to raise a girl from childhood so she would know nothing else? There would be no place in her heart for the virus to enter."

Her master remained silent for a moment. _"Alright, then. You have three years. Find a child and teach her to sing for me."_

"Yes, Master," the woman said, inclining her head.

She left the stone chamber and climbed the stairs of the secret passage that connected to a chamber with a crystal the teal-haired woman could communicate to the castle through. She prayed that her plan would work. That red-headed DIVA had not lasted long at all. The virus took to her too quickly. They had thought she would last longer than all the others. She only had one tie, after all. But it seemed that one bond was too strong to avoid the virus. It truly was vicious.

The only reason the guardian had been protected from infection was her mask. She couldn't remember anything from before the mask was placed on her face, which she was thankful for. Who knows how quickly she would have died if she still held onto whatever ties she had held before?

She didn't know how her mask had been made, or who had made it, so she couldn't procure one for a DIVA, but if she could _prevent_ bonds rather than attempt to break them, maybe, just maybe, the DIVA would be protected from the virus that had killed all the others.

The virus called sorrow.

A young blonde woman sat on her bed staring happily down at her children. They were so beautiful. They took after her in looks, it seemed, but they were still given to her by their late father, and they were all she had left of him. She smiled down at them as they slept peacefully together. They hated being separated. They would cry and fuss for hours if she kept them apart.

She could understand that, though. They had been together for nine months. Even in her womb, they had never been alone.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on her front door. She stood and walked over, opening it to see two soldiers outside her door. "Can I help you?" she asked warily. Why would there be soldiers at her door?

One held up a scroll of parchment. "By order of the queen, your daughter has been selected to begin training to become the next DIVA," he proclaimed emotionlessly.

As she stood frozen in shock, the other soldier brushed past her into her home, towards her children. "No! Please! I beg of you!" she screamed, shooting forward, hand outstretched, trying to stop him. The soldier with the parchment wrapped his arms around her middle and restrained her.

The soldier approached the children and checked the gender before picking up the girl and carrying her off. As expected, they both began to scream and cry as soon as they were separated.

The soldier with her precious girl left, and she was restrained for a few moments longer until she stopped struggling. When she was released, she dropped to her knees as her son continued to cry. Soon enough, she was left alone with the screaming child as she stared into space. Her baby. Her little girl. Her precious Rin. She was gone. She had been taken as a sacrifice to the Dragon. She joined her son in tears as she stumbled back to the bed, and she held him as they shed their tears together.

The two of them cried themselves into exhaustion and fell asleep, with little Len clutching to the bass clef necklace around his neck, as if he somehow knew it's treble counterpart around his sister's neck was the last physical connection to her he had.

**Well, there's the intro, the beginning part of the song. Starting with chapter 1, I'll be embellishing on their childhoods and how they grow up without each other, but still connected.**

**I shall soon return!**

**~Kiwi**


End file.
